


Весілля на Ентерпрайзі або Фєномен космічного романтизму

by Gavrusssha, mila007



Series: Чумацький Шлях [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любов - то єсть тєрністая вєщь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весілля на Ентерпрайзі або Фєномен космічного романтизму

**Author's Note:**

> **Відмова від прав:** персонажі належать Дж. Родденберрі, Дж.Дж. Абрамсу та Бобу Орчі. Літературне наслєдіє цілком належить вельмишановному Клясику.  
>  **Попередження:** треш, угар, содомія, подеревянство, ненормативна лексика, пекельний суржик, прикінцева мораль.  
>  **Примітка:** написано на Перший фестиваль української фанатської творчості “Чумацький шлях”

**Дєйствующіє ліца:**

**Джим Кірк** , моторний парубок бєз цара у головє зато з космічним корабльом.  
 **Спок** , його пацаватий перший помощнік, уважаєма людина та вулканський члєн общества.  
 **Сарек** , Споків батько, гуманофоб, потім виправляється под дєйствієм непреодолімих сил моторності та парубкуватості.  
 **Маккой** , сильно п’ючий доктор, уважаєма людина.  
 **Скотті** , механік з дрючком.  
 **Тріббл** , пухнаста тварюка.  
 **Альфа-зміна** , повним складом.  
 **Ктулху** , **фєрєнгі** , **москалі** та інші спойлерні герої.

**Сцена перша**

_Джим Кірк та Леонард Маккой у черговий раз тікають якимись пиздуватими хащами, бессовістно лаючись по дорозі. Підняти їх на корабель чомусь не виходить. У виправдання Скотті несе якусь околонаучну хуйню.  
Кірк:_  
\- Без смазки виїбать усі системи!  
Якого дідька увесь час десант стражда?  
То транспортатор Скотті расхуярить,  
А то Ухура не виходить к нам на связь!  
 _Маккой:_  
\- А я ещьо когда тобі казав,  
Що космос - це пиздець всьому живому,  
Що це болячки, смерть і проча хуєта.  
І ще я триста раз тобі казав,  
Щоб хтиві свої руки ти тримав…  
 _Ктулху *пре слідом*:_  
\- А я за вами бігаю три дні  
Сказати чтоб, как ви мнє бєзразлічні.  
 _У цей момент лунає тихесенький дзвін транспортаторного луча, та капітана із доктором переносить на борт "Ентерпрайзу". Ктулху, пєчальний, залишається самотнім.  
_

**Сцена друга**

_Транспортаторна на “Ентерпрайзі”.  
Скотті:_  
Ти, генетично хибна мікросхєма!  
Дрочи тобі хоч сперєду, хоч сзаду…  
 _*пиздить транспортатор*  
Кірк:_  
\- Якого дідька, Скотті, шо ти робиш?!  
Не пиздь його, то дорога апаратура!  
До неї я купляв радіолампи  
За нев’єбезні гроші у фєрєнгі.  
 _Скотті:_  
\- Мій капітане! Як вас радий бачить!  
А цей металолом мені полиште -  
Я його на гайки щас розберу,  
Щоб більше виєбнутись він не думав.  
 _Маккой:_  
\- Я завжди говорив - ці залізяки  
Їбав я в носа й в рот. А взагалі,  
Якби не твої, Джиме, залицяння,  
То цього всього зовсім не було б.  
 _Кірк:_  
\- Чи то як я її поцілував,  
То мав одразу з нею одружиться?  
 _Маккой:_  
\- Ти ж бачиш, Джиме, в них такой обичай,  
Що поцілунок значить обіцянку.  
 _Кірк:_  
\- Ага, я Споку обіцяв Устав  
Виучіть так, щоб навіть серед ночі  
Він розбудити мене зміг і все спитать.  
То ж обіцять - не значить одружиться.  
Тому вважаю я, шо то усе - фігня.  
 _У транспортаторну входить Спок._  
 _Спок:_  
\- Мій капітане, як переговори?  
Бо дуже швидко повернулись ви.  
 _*ховає за спину чоколядну канхвєту*  
Маккой:_  
\- Якби ми задержалися ще трішки,  
То капітан би був пятнадцятой женой  
В гареме їх придурошной цариці.  
То ж про ділітій тут можна забуть.  
 _Спок:_  
\- Я думаю, цнотливість капітана -  
Нерівнозначная ціна за ту фігню.  
 _Маккой пхеркає:_  
\- Гей, гостровухий, де ж ото ти вбачив  
У цьому одороблі нашім цноту?  
Я його лікар, то ж, повір, я знаю,  
Що там куди не глянь - ніде не хлопчик.  
 _Кірк:_  
\- Здається, ви обоє охуєлі,  
Наживо капітана обсуждать.  
Тож, Боунзе, пиздуй у свій могильник,  
А ми зі Споком підемо гуляти…  
Мав на увазі я, конєчно, променад  
До нашого містка та брифінг-руму.  
 _Маккой:_  
\- Ну-ну. Уже одразу б шли у ліжко.  
 _Спок:_  
\- Ви, лікарю, як клятая паскуда,  
Що в просторєччі зветься москальом.  
 _Маккой:_  
\- Все зрозумів й від вас я від’їбався.

**Сцена третя**

_Звичайний вечір у медичному відсіку. На сцені троє - Маккой, Кірк та пляшка горілки.  
На задньому плані, що створений переважно пустими пляшками з-під горілки, у клітці курликає тріббл.  
Кірк:_  
\- Нє, Боунзе, ти ж мене поважаєш?  
 _Маккой *бурчить*:_  
\- К сожалєнью, так. Хоч ти і гад, і бісова падлюка,  
Що вилакала знов весь мій бурбон,  
Та й допиваєш нині контрабанду,  
А знаєш, скільки я за неї дав?  
Одних пляшок я здав до стєклотари  
Стільки, що можна назбирать на “Ентерпрайз”.  
 _Тріббл у клітці:_  
\- Курлик!  
 _Кірк:_  
\- Ти, падла, шо, для мене пожалкуєш  
Горілки? От як був в сюжеті міррорверс,  
То мав би я тебе без всякой жалі  
Твоїм же гіпошприцем виїбать.  
А так живи. І ще налий горілки.  
Я буду жаловаться на своє життя.  
 _Тріббл у клітці:_  
\- Курлик!  
 _Маккой наливає горілки і хапається за голову._  
 _Маккой:_  
\- Твоїх проблем мені й не доставало.  
Егоістичний в біса сукін син!  
Та вже кажи, що трапилося в тебе,  
Щоб ти вже третій день подряд бухав.  
 _Кірк:_  
\- Ох, Боунзе, біда. Я хочу одружиться.  
 _Маккой:_  
\- Шо, знову про резинку ти забув?  
Чи грошей на аборт не можеш дати?  
 _Тріббл у клітці:_  
\- Курлик!  
 _Кірк:_  
\- Нє, Боунз, цього разу все серьозно.  
Я закохався й марю, як той Гамлєт,  
Про карі очі і про чорні брови,  
Про губи, що так жажду цілувать.  
Про стан високий, про рівненьку спину,  
Яку б із заду классно обнімать,  
Спирати підборіддя в ції плечі…  
 _Маккой:_  
\- Ну, ще дрочить при мні давай почни!  
Так закохався, що світу не бачиш?  
То одружись, у чом твоя біда?  
 _Кірк:_  
\- Біда у тому, що той мій ізбраннік  
Наврядче хоче так, як його я.  
 _Маккой:_  
\- Ізбраннік? І відколи ти підтримав  
ЛГБТ-права у Зорефлоті?  
Доречі, може теє не кохання?  
Потрахатися з ним ти не подумав?  
Бо як ти заміж вийдеш без тест-драйву?  
 _Кірк:_  
\- А як ти прєдставляєш це собі?  
Хей, містер Спок, я тебе дуже хочу...  
 _Маккой:_  
\- То ти про Спока? Того отморозка?  
Ти, хлопче, зовсім втратив те, що мав?  
Метеорита по потилиці вхопив?  
То ж гоблін! Він тобі набіса здався?  
 _Кірк *зітхає*:_  
\- То всьо кохання. Серцю нє прікажеш  
Кого і де, і як мені любить.  
А в мене лиш при погляді на нього  
Піджилки трусяться і в грудях стукотить.  
 _Маккой:_  
\- Піздєц. Доктор, єго ми потєрялі.  
 _Тріббл у клітці:_  
\- Курлик!

**Сцена четверта**

_Звичайний день, вахта альфа-зміни на містку. Раптовий виклик із Вулкану робить нічогенького шороху - Чехов із Сулу покинули гру в “хрестики-нолики”, Ухура відволіклася від в’язання, та навіть лікар Маккой повісив назад на пояс замасковану під трикодер пляшку із бурбоном.  
На весь екран містку висвічується лице Сареку, що його потоптало копито інтелекту.  
Сарек:_  
\- Мій сину, сповіщаю тебе зразу,  
Що я приїду. Буду я не сам.  
Разом з собою я привезти маю  
Хлопчину, на заміну для Т’Прінг.  
 _Кірк:_  
\- Доброго дня, шановний пане Сарек,  
Я буду радий бачить вас, що аж пиздець.  
Проте попрошу вас передзвонити  
Про ваш візит іще заздалегіть.  
 _*пошепки*_  
Щоб ми могли від вас з’їбатись вчасно,  
Бо шось розмова ця не по мені.  
 _Спок:_  
\- ПапА, я вас не хочу посилати,  
Проте я трохи проти ваших планів.  
 _Сарек *не слухаючи*:_  
\- То ж завтра о дванадцятій з нулями  
Чекайте на наш свадєбний кортеж.  
 _Місток в ахує, Сарек відключається, навіть не побажавши здоров’я Кірковій мамці.  
Кірк:_  
\- А вас, мій Спок, я попрошу остаться.  
Бо є в мене до вас одна розмова.  
 _Кірк та Спок виходять._

**Сцена п’ята**

_Турболіфт. Десь між поверхами Кірк дьоргає хуйню, що стирчить зі стіни, робить аварійну зупинку та притискає Спока.  
Кірк *ніжно*:_  
\- Канхвету хочеш, кстаті говоря?  
 _Спок задирає брову та міцніше притискається до стіни.  
Кірк: _  
\- Канхвета нехуйовая, рошен.  
(І за рекламу нам, нажаль, не платять)  
Нє хочеш? От бешкетник. А горілки?  
 _Спок:_  
\- Вулканці не п’ють.  
 _Кірк:_  
\- А поїбатись?... То єсть, вибач,  
Я ето от смущенія сказав.  
Всегда у голову лєзєт какая-то чепуха.  
 _Спок:_  
\- Вулканці не їбуться. Тілько раз в сім років,  
І то лиш натолокши чиюсь пику.  
А я є пацифіст - мені не свєтіт.  
 _Кірк:_  
\- А...  
 _Спок:_  
\- І м’яса не їмо. Повинні ми любить  
Усе воно, що є живе на світі:  
Курей, свиней, клінгонів, ромулян,  
Та взагалі усякую сволоту.  
Бо всі вони живі, у всіх є катра.  
 _Кірк *Споку, ніжно*:_  
\- От бісові тварюки! Ось чому  
У тебе я увесь такой влюбльонний!  
А пацифізм твій те… Нєізлєчімо?  
 _Спок:_  
\- Та матріярх Т’Пау на Вулкані,  
Що знала ще мабуть царя Панька,  
Й до нього - всі клінгонськії навали,  
Казала, що як я тхілу зустріну,  
То стане пофігу на те, шо пацифіст.  
 _Кірк:_  
\- А що то за хуйня, те дивне слово?  
І як тхілою тою можна стать?  
 _Спок:_  
\- То не хуйня, а древня наша віра  
У те, що є споріднена душа  
У будь-якої живої істоти.  
Стать нею можна тілько злившись  
У мелдінзі нам розумом з тобою.  
 _Кірк:_  
\- Ти знаєш, так це сексі прозвучало,  
Що я готов на мелдінг прямо щас!  
Штани скидати?  
 _Спок:_  
\- Ні, мій капітане!  
Як ви дозволите торкнутися обличчя  
Вашого, то то і буде мелдінг.  
 _Кірк підставляє своє осіненне коханням (тобто із повністю стертими ознаками розуму) обличчя під руку Споку. Спок їх мелдить.  
Кірк: _  
\- Багато я чого практикував,  
І вдвох, і втрьох, і спереду, і сзаду,  
Та навіть у прижку із парашютом.  
Та щоб отак у мозок, без усього…  
Виходь за мене! От же ж був тест-драйв...  
 _Спок:_  
\- Із задоволенням, бо ж ми таки тхіла!  
 _Кірк та Спок цілуються._

**Сцена шоста**

_Жвавий парубок Паша Чєхов зламав коди та вивів картинку із камер відеоспостереження у турболіфті на головний екран містку. Серед зміни Альфа відбувається пожвавлення, робляться ставки. Головне питання - чи вдасться подивитися порно у виконанні капітана та першого помічника, а чи ж вони втримаються до каюти. Маккой знімає всі пінки, бо єдиний вірно поставив, що вони застрягнуть у красивій позі у розсувних дверях. Чєхов намагається викласти запис на ютьюбі, але ютьюб контролюється вулканцями, й на певні частини тіла зеленого кольору стоіть автоматичний бан._

**Сцена сьома**

_Ангар. В ангарі закінчилася декомпресія. Кірк зі Споком під ручку ідуть зустрічати прибувшого Сарека.  
Кірк:_  
\- Казав тобі, що треба гарбуза  
Одразу до стиковочного шлюза.  
 _Спок:_  
\- Як скажеш, де узяти - я допру.  
А до того словєсноє общєньє.  
До того ж це традиція Землі,  
А батько мій не те, щоб ксенофоб…  
 _Сарек спускається із шатлу.  
Сарек:_  
\- От що ти, сину, за дурноту верзеш?  
Я пацифіст і ксенофіл. Вот только не люблю  
Клінгонів, ромуланців, оріонців,  
Жидоференгів і прочую хуйню.  
Людей терплю, дружину лиш кохаю,  
Та й то бо пощастило мені з ней.  
А от чого ти на своєму капітані  
Висиш, немов засватаний давно?  
 _Кірк:_  
\- Сареку, поговорим, як мужчини...  
 _*розглядаючі Сарекового супроводжуючого*_  
Тож тобто все одне, що наодинці.  
Мені всуху пиздіти остогидло.  
То ж прошу до каюти по горілку.  
 _Сарек *оглядаючись, пошепки*:_  
\- Поки нема дружини…  
 _Спок:_  
\- Кгм-кгм!  
 _Кірк:_  
\- А Спок не здасть. Про нього разговор.  
 _Сарек *зрозумів*:_  
\- Коли ти, син, з’їбався із науки  
Великої на Землю, думав я, що ти  
Лиш нежить вхопиш.  
А ти вхопив ще й хлопця.  
Знай - я проти.  
 _Кірк:_  
\- Ти проти, а у мене - корабель!  
А в тебе що, пиздюк зарозумілий?  
 _Спок:_  
\- Кгм-кгм!  
 _Сарек *Спокові*:_  
\- Про що тобі пиздить він наодинці?  
Про щось складніш це-два-аш-п’ять-о-аш?  
 _Спок *обом, з рішучістю у голосі*:_  
\- Тхіла мій, й ти, шанований родитель,  
Хто виживе - то я в оранжереї.  
Понюхаю цнотливо квіточки.  
А ваші хуємірки я їбав  
Дрюком від лірпи дев’ятидюймовим.  
Я улюбльон. Хто проти - підараси.

**Сцена восьма**

_Брифінг-рум. На сцені троє - Кірк, Спок і Маккой.  
Кірк:_  
\- То, Боунзе, ти будеш мені дружкой?  
 _Маккой:_  
\- Що, то таки принцеса ти у нас?  
Та буду, бо куди від тебе дінусь.  
Скоріше б одружились, та й по тому.  
 _Спок:_  
\- Доктор Маккой, я прошу вас надалі  
Буть обережнішим в оцінці мого Джима.  
Бо за образу їхнього тхіли  
Вулканець може в вухо уїбать.  
 _Кірк:_  
\- Так, хлопці, брейк. Я вас обох шаную,  
Та ваші суперечки заїбали.  
Краще допоможіть мені рішити  
В якій з тунік я краще получуся  
На свадібних світлинах. Бо ж то дітям  
Від нас на память треба щось лишить.  
 _Маккой *пошепки*:_  
\- Як я й казав, Джим Кірк у нас принцеса.  
 _*підвищуючи голос*_  
У будь якій одежі, й бач без неї.  
Як добре, що наш Спок - не бетазед.  
Бо того виду я не пережив би.  
 _Раптом у брифінг-румі гасне світло.  
Аварійна сигналізація *пищить*:_  
\- Віу-віу!  
 _Кірк:_  
\- Що за хуйня? Кірк викликає Скотті!  
Трясця тобі в печінку, вот зе фак?  
 _Скотті:_  
\- Не знаю, что случілось, капітане,  
Та світло в нас усюди наїбнулось.  
 _Кірк:_  
\- Я бачу, дурню, що воно пропало.  
Цікавлюсь, ти коли його повернеш?  
 _Скотті:_  
\- За одну мить. Ось зараз розхуярю  
Великого червоного рубильника,  
І будєт свєт! - як сказано в писанні.  
 _Спок:_  
\- Я бачу, Скотті, що ви не католик.  
 _Скотті:_  
\- А ви не п’єте - то є більший гріх!  
Ой, капітане, тут хуйня яка-то.  
З рубильником у нас не все гаразд!  
Його хтось розхуярив ще до мене.  
А поруч прописи на стінах залишив:  
“Ми протів підарасов в Звьоздном Флотє!”  
Мій капітан! На кораблі москаль!  
 _Аварійна сигналізація *пищить*:_  
\- Віу-віу!  
 _Спок:_  
\- Москаль в нас є - наш навігатор Павєл Чєхов.  
 _Маккой:_  
\- Ти Пашеньку сюди не приплітай!  
Він файний хлопець, хоч і з Ленінграду.  
І проти гей-меншинств нічо не має!  
 _Кірк *не слухаючи обох*:_  
\- Тобто ти, Скотті, хочеш мнє сказать,  
Що є якась падлюка в “Ентерпрайзі”,  
Крім Сарека, що проти нашой свадьби?  
 _Спок *до Маккоя*:_  
\- А що ви так за Чєхова тревожні?  
 _Скотті *до Кірка*:_  
\- Я може і не хтів, та довелося.  
Що ми робитимо? Ловіть падлюку.  
 _Маккой *до Спока*:_  
\- Ідіть до біса, гостровухий гоблін!  
 _*до Кірка*_  
І що ми, Джиме, будемо робити?  
 _Кірк:_  
\- Як що? Ловить і пиздить падлу!  
Пішли на мостік, буду говорить!

**Сцена дев’ята**

_Місток. На містку: всьо тє же плюс Паша Чєхов (москаль), Ухура (файна дівка, дарма шо розумна) і Сулу (гість зі Сходу).  
Кірк:_  
\- Ухура, будь так добра, дорогенька,  
В’єбаш-но звук на повний “Ентерпрайз”.  
Я зараз буду красно говорити  
До всіх, хто на моєму кораблі.  
 _*усідається у крісло, відкидує з лоба локон страсті та впирає погляд у камеру*_  
Шановний і коханий екіпажу!  
До вас звертаюсь з пристрастю у серці.  
Така найобка - є у нас підозра,  
Шо єсть на моєм кораблі москаль.  
І шо ота падлюча морда  
Мій шлюб майбутній хоче розірвать,  
Бо ж бачте, що ізбраннік мій мужчина,  
А в них в Росії етого нельзя.  
 _Всі дивляться на Пашу Чєхова. Він зблідає і хитає головою.  
Чєхов:_  
\- Ні, то не я, мій капітане! Зовсім!  
Бо сам же я страждаю через це -  
Давно закоханий я в одного мужчину,  
Котрий скриває наші почуття.  
 _Всі в ахує з внєзапного камінг-аута.  
Спок поглядає на червоніючого Маккоя.  
Спок:_  
\- Ага!  
 _Кірк:_  
\- Оу, Пашо, вибач, я і не подумав,  
Щоб звинуватити тебе в такому - гріх.  
Та все ж питання зостається в нас відкритим.  
На кораблі в нас є ще москалі?  
 _Спок звіряється із паддом.  
Спок:_  
\- Немає, коли вірить лічним справам.  
Та як він зміг рубильник розхуярить,  
То не здивуюся, якщо знайдемо  
Сліди ми зламу в основних системах.  
 _Кірк, Спок та Чєхов гуртуються біля охуєнної плазми, вимикають трансляцію галактичного футболу, що його дивився Сулу, та починають порпатися у ПО корабельних нутрощів. Спустя тридцять хвилин відбірної японської лайки, якою їх нагороджував залишений без футболу Сулу, вони знаходять, що злам було проведено в одному з терміналів жилого відсіку. Згідно комп’ютерних даних, котрим вже ніхто не довіряє, живе в каюті Хан Нуньєнг Сінгх._  
 _Кірк:_  
\- Хто знає, що ото за одоробло?  
Бо я в душі не їбу, хто той Хан.  
 _Скотті вбігає на місток._  
 _Скотті:_  
\- То наш новий спеціаліст зі зброї,  
Котрого адміральство нам прислало.  
А ходять слухи, що послало нахуй.  
І я тепер вже бачу - недарма.  
 _Кірк:_  
\- Ну, що ж, ходімо, познайомимося ближче.

**Сцена десята**

_Типова сумна житлова каюта - ліжко, стіл, стілець, комп’ютер. За ширмою - толчок із душем. Усі стіни завішані портрєтами диктаторів - від Чаушеску до Старшого Брата. На столі стоїть акваріум зі слимаками.  
Хан *підводячись*:_  
\- Доброго вечора, шановне панство.  
Чим зобов’язаний високому візиту?  
 _Кірк:_  
\- Ти тут мені, падлюка, не балакай,  
А зізнавайся - ти той є москаль,  
Що роз'єбашив головний рубильник  
І проти, що женюся я на Споку?  
 _Хан:_  
\- Ну, да, москаль. А Хан?  
Нормальне руське імя.  
Мой папа родом бил із Астани.  
І в нас ото не прийнято, щоб хлопці  
Вгравали одне одного. Тому  
Я вчора розхуярив ваш рубильник,  
Тому й слова ті добрі написав.  
 _Без зайвих сантиментів Кірк пиздить Хана, аж видзвонює. Хан стоїть непохитно та наче сумно, як статуя Тараса Григоровича у Хацапєтовкє.  
Хан:_  
\- Коли рука йєго устанєт пиздить,  
Пойду ще й втну в рєакторі чєго-то.  
Потом ещьо куда, бо здравий смисл  
Не для того, хто хочєт править миром.  
 _Кірк:_  
\- Ти ба, твердий! От пацаватий крєндель!  
А ну ж, брати, хуярь за борт його!  
 _Всі пиздять Хана та випихають назовні. За наказом гуманістичного Кірка викидають слідом робочого скафандра, бо це в нас дуже, дуже добра казка._

**Сцена одинадцята**

_Капітанська каюта. Кірк зі Споком грають у шахи на роздягання. Раптовий стук у двері._  
 _Кірк:_  
\- Якого біса, кого пре до нас?  
Замало я навішав їм роботи...  
 _Спок:_  
\- Вдягнись, тхіла мій, може то Маккой.  
 _Кірк хутко натягає першу туніку, що її налапав біля себе, і пиздує відкривати двері. На порозі стоїть Сарек, що здивовано споглядає на капітана у форменці свого сина._  
 _Сарек:_  
\- Капітан Кірк, я бачу, син мій тута?  
Гут, перетерти треба з обома  
Ту ситуацію, в якій ми опинились.  
 _Спок *у жовтій туніці*:_  
\- Проходьте, тату, мене не соромтесь.  
 _Сарека пересмикує. Він проходить до кімнати та зупиняється, дивлячись на дошку._  
 _Сарек:_  
\- То… В шахи граєте? То файно, дуже файно.  
Я ось прийшов… Сказать, що був не прав.  
По-перше, син мій має сам обрати,  
З ким жить, їбаться й клонувать дітей.  
Навязувать ментальність нелогічно.  
(Статеві вподобання колінар  
Міг виправить, але, як бачу, позно)  
По-друге, якщо справді ви тхіла,  
То це священний й рідкісний дарунок.  
 _Кірк і Спок охуєвають. І поки Спок намагається прийти до тями, Кірк починає пиздіти.  
Кірк:_  
\- Я дуже вдячний вам, моншер Сарек,  
За ласку і логічність безумовну. Проте  
Я трошки охуєл й спитати хочу,  
Чим саме вас по пиці навернуло,  
Що аж самі до мене ви прибігли?  
 _Сарек:_  
\- Вважайте, Кірк, ваш вчинок добрий з Ханом  
Дав зрозуміть мені, що ви десь нехуйовий,  
Й скафандра власного свого не пожаліли.  
З наклєйкамі футбольної команди.  
Віддать за вас родную же кровінку  
Тепер я не боюсь, бо ради нього  
Ви зможете зробить щось трошки більше.  
Пробачте за образливі слова…  
 _*мовчить кілька секунд*_  
А дякуйте ще й лікарю Маккою.  
І подаруйте йому ще горілки.  
Бо та, яка була, уже скінчилась.  
 _Спок *прийшовши до тями*:_  
\- ПапА, ви что, бухой?  
 _Сарек:_  
\- Та нє. Лиш випив трошки  
Разом із капітана лєпшим другом.  
 _Спок знову впадає в шоковий стан. Кірк роздивляється спочатку сина, потім батька. Доходить якогось висновку та пиздує до сейфу, звідки дістає велику коробку “Вечірнього Києва” (і знову ж - за рекламу нам не платять)._  
 _Кірк *звертаючись до обох вулканців одночасно*:_  
\- Канхвєту дуже вкусну нє хотіте?

**Сцена дванадцята**

_Місток. Кірк сидить у звичній нарцисичній позі, Спок стоїть за його правим плечем. Сарек з Маккоєм доїдають капітанські канхвєти та допивають докторську горілку, сидячи на перильцях за капітанським кріслом.  
Кірк: _  
\- Ітогі підведьом: я одружився,  
Й Сареку натовк мировозрєння.  
Нєхіло розхуяєрені системи,  
А біля "Ентерпрайза" штучний спутнік  
Теперь кружляє раз у дві години.  
 _Мімо ілюмінатора неквапливо пропливає Хан у скафандрі. Чєхов звіряє за Ханом навігаційні прибори._  
 _Кірк:_  
\- До того ж знову нас туди послали,  
Куди нога людини не ступала.  
З наказом, щоб уже не повертались.  
Тобто, я хтів сказать, без результатів.  
От бісів Фєдєрації Совєт!  
На пиці пика, йобанії морди,  
Кругом лиш бюрократія одна.  
Лише той вільний космос нам прихисток.  
Та рідний дім мені з моїм тхілою.  
Чи так, мій Спок?  
 _Спок:_  
\- І не забудь науку...  
 _Сулу:_  
\- ...Й футбола ще трансляцію космічну…  
 _Скотті:_  
\- ...Реактор файний...  
 _Ухура:_  
\- ...Двійко-трійко тріблів...  
 _Чєхов:_  
\- ...Любов мужськую…  
 _Макой і Сарек *одноголосно*:_  
\- ...Добрую горілку…  
 _Кірк:_  
\- І пошуки на сраку приключєній,  
Тобто, нових світів й цивілізацій.  
 _Всі, хором:_  
\- Науки вчіться добре, сучі діти,  
Та ширяйте чимглибше у майбутнє,  
Де ми вас вже тепленько піджидаєм.  
А інше все - хуйня екзистенційна,  
Сплошне піздостраданіє і тлєн.

**

Падає занавєс

**


End file.
